Hunger Games Galaxies: District 5
by War292004
Summary: The fifth, magical district of Hunger Games Galaxies. May the odds be ever in your favorite characters' favor. Part 5/13.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games Galaxies: District 5**

Harry sat in the Great Hall across from a somber Ron and a shaking Hermione. There was an uneasy, unusual, and subdued aura around the entire dining hall; even the loudest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were silenced. Despite the magnificent Reaping Feast before them, very few were able to fully enjoy their meals.

"Students, if I could have your attention, please," said Dumbledore, finally rising to his feat. "It is time for us to begin the Ceremony of the Reaping."

Everyone knew that the enchanted objects floating around the Great Hall were capturing scenes of the Feast and the Ceremony for the other worlds. Scenes that would be replayed on whatever magical devices they used in those other worlds to witness the Reapings of each world, that is. The Gods were watching, too, to make sure everything went smoothly.

"It is my pleasure," Dumbledore continued. "To introduce to you Dolores Jane Umbridge, the representative of the Gods for this year's Reaping."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," simpered the woman.

The frog-like appearance of the woman in front of them, their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, would have almost been comical if not for the seriousness of the evening. The wore a flowing, pink robe with an enormous hat that made her look like a short, stubby totem pole. Even the dozens of Peacekeepers lining the room had a small pink strap thrown over their shoulders. Very few of them looked happy about it.

"And so begins another year of our annual Hunger Games!" she said, standing at Dumbledore's usual podium (her eyes barely crested the top). "As both a Ministry representative and an initiate who represents the will of the Gods, it is a great honor to learn that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was selected as the pool for the Reaping."

Like all the others, they were expected to send one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to the arena to compete. For District 5, they were all ruefully aware, the magical community were the ones expected to give up their child; Muggles, already oblivious to the hidden magical world, were exempt. Thus, worldwide, every magical school was entered into a preliminary drawing, and those who were homeschooled or refused magical education were in their own group.

Hogwarts was last selected for the Reaping in 1973, and the tributes had both advanced to the Top 8 before they were both cut down by the female District 6 tribute, who ended up winning. The most recent District 5 victor had come from Bulgarian Durmstrang, back in 1986. And the year previous, District 5 had lost both its tributes in the initial bloodbath; they were both young students of a school in the United States.

In Harry's head, Hermione's research results drowned out Umbridge's long, rambling notes. He remembered back to the many nights in the Common Room, after it was announced that Hogwarts was to be the Reaped School, when she would frantically research everything she could find on the subject. Many stopped what they were doing to listen to her as she read passages on tactics, historical accounts of what the arenas were like, and what weapons victors used to defeat their final foes.

He became aware of a buzzing, and realized whispers were flying around the Great Hall. Umbridge tapped her stubby wand on the podium, signaling for quiet, her wide smile still stuck on her great ugly face. Harry looked at Ron, whose eyes were wide, but the latter shook his head, tilting it towards a few Peacekeepers patrolling the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Hermione's arms were still shaking.

"Therefore, it is with best wishes and a sense of proud dignity that I announce our tributes for District 5," said Umbridge. She waved her wand and the Goblet of Fire, seen last year for the heart-wrenching Tri-Wizard Tournament, appeared before her.

"Students, if you do hear your name called," said Dumbledore. "Please proceed to the front of the stadium and stand with Professor Umbridge. She will then guide you to your antechambers, where you can say good-byes to your family and friends, as needed."

"Thank you, Albus," said Umbridge, clearly irritated that she'd been interrupted. "Well… then… our first tribute is…"

She waved her wand and the Goblet gave off a bright blue flash. A single, smoking piece of paper floated down next to her and she snatched it in her sausage-like fingers. She read the name and the glee on her face was apparent as she raised her eyes to address the room.

"Miss Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw," she said.

Several gasps shot around the room. Luna, who had still been digging into her pudding, glanced up, eyebrows raised. Her face was blank for a second, and then she smiled, picked up her plate, and headed for the front of the Great Hall, still digging in to her plate. Around the hall, more whispers had started. And Harry felt an hard rush of anger at the smiles and relieved looks around the hall. Of course they'd feel that way about Luna…

"Y…yes, well, very good then," said Umbridge, revolted at Luna's continuing feasting as she stood next to her, the serene look back on her face. "For our male tribute… silence please… we have…"

The flash of light shot up again and the charred parchment floated down until Umbridge seized it in her own hands. She took a minute to stare at it, and a look of utter joy crossed her face. She closed and rubbed her eyes, as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and a small giggle escaped her lips. Everyone instantly knew that something incredibly awful was about to happen. At the staff table, Dumbledore and McGonagall had already gotten halfway out of their seats, when Umbridge finally regained her composure and was able to read the name.

"Our second tribute for District 5… is none other than…" she broke off to let one more small giggle escape. "Harry Potter, from Gryffindor."

A much louder gasp swept the room, along with at least three individual female shrieks and several gruff curse words. Harry felt as if he stomach had dropped out. It was worse than the Tri-Wizard part. And suddenly several people were standing, shaking. Most were Gryffindors, slightly older than him, but several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were doing the same. He knew that they meant to volunteer.

"I refuse volunteers," he croaked out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn't quite hear that," said Umbridge, though the shining in her eyes told him that she had.

"I said… I don't want anyone to volunteer for me," Harry replied, his voice rising to a shout. "My name was picked. I don't want anyone to die for me. None of you were eager so much to help Luna, so don't you do it for me, either."

Granted, Harry realized, it was impossible for those who were trying to volunteer for him to volunteer for Luna but, all the same, he wanted it to be known how disgusted he was with the whole thing. He stomped up to the stage, his face set in a blank mask of anger. He didn't care if the other worlds' people or the Gods that acted as sponsors knew or cared about how he felt. And after a year of being ignored by Dumbledore and forced to deal with Snape, the look of utter defeat and misery on Dumbledore's face actually made Harry feel better about the whole thing.

"That's right, right up here, next to Ms. Lovegood. Look at that Capturer there, please," Umbridge said, steering him next to Luna, who smiled at him between mouthfuls of food.

"Harry!" came the anguished cry of Hermione, which caused several Peacekeepers to move towards Gryffindor, to quiet the enraged yells.

"Silence!" shouted Umbridge, raising her wand. "Students, Denizens of the Other Worlds, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, the tributes of District 5 in this year's Hunger Games!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Short explanation time on how this whole ordeal is going to work!**

**The games themselves are still in progress, so for now I'm only doing the intro stuff. All events that take place in the Districts will be in their appropriately-titled stories in the proper crossover section. Once that's all taken care of and it collapses into one story, I'll put the title at the end of each District Introduction Section (or just click on my author name to find it yourself). **

**The entire story is being decided solely on a complicated series of dice rolls, to prevent bias on my part and to make it so even I have no idea how this is going to end or who is going to win. **

**Let me be clear: this is not going to be an "everyone bands together and fights the evil powers and they all survive" story. As of writing this paragraph, ten tributes are dead. So if you see your favorite character selected… well, don't get mad if they don't make it through.**

**That's all for now. May the odds be ever in your (favorite characters') favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games Galaxies**

**District 5 Introduction: Part 2**

Above the, the enchanted ceiling suddenly began to change. Having been reflecting the twilight only moments ago, it changed abruptly to a darker picture of the night sky, with distant sparking stars and clouds of gasses. The Voice of the Gods was always there to congratulate them, give yet another small speech, and to officially end the ceremony. The Hogwarts students, still reeling from the shock of Harry being Reaped, seemed absolutely dumbfounded by the entire change in the sky.

"Citizens of the Twelve Districts…" said the Voice of God. "Welcome to the Reaping. As you send your courageous Tributes off to the field of battle, keep in your hearts the hope for them to return victorious! It is only with your encouragement and prayers that they may have an edge in battle.

"As with each year, we attempt to up the entertainment value for the Games, finding new and exciting ways to increase competition and spectacle, and this year is no different… however, this year's Hunger Games will be an undertaking like nothing we've seen before, with multiple, surprising changes hidden around each corner.

"You've already experienced the first: the relaxation of the age restrictions. But, this is only the beginning. Another is that we will not be permitting any Gods to act as sponsors; the tributes will be on their own…"

"Umbridge spoiled that one already," Luna muttered next to Harry, still eating. "She told us that right at the beginning."  
"Oh… did she…?" Harry asked, vaguely, turning to see Umbridge, who looked embarrassed and a little worried. He wondered what sort of punishment this might get her. Probably none, knowing her luck.

"Each year," continued the Voice. "The 24 tributes provide ample opportunity for not only the Gods but all of you in the Districts to observe each other in a cultural exchange of sorts… but we were wondering… how could we make this exchange even stronger and more varied…?"

"Oh no…" Harry said, his eyes widening at the realization.

"And therefore, the Gods have decreed that, from each District, we shall Reap a second group of tributes, ensuring this year's Hunger Games provides even more entertainment than the last!"

Screams of panic shot around the hall, and the warning shots from the Peacekeepers rang out, making everyone duck back towards their plates, some even taking their wands out. Dumbledore quickly called for silence, and restored the Great Hall to its previous level of worry, rather than the pandemonium that was about the break out. The other teachers and staff did their best to keep their composure, but Harry could tell it was killing them to watch yet another couple of their students go to the slaughter.

"This is quite barbaric, isn't it?" Luna said, conversationally.

"Y-yeah…" muttered Harry. "I… I wonder whose gonna get picked next…"

"I dunno. I do hope it's not someone unpleasant, like a Slytherin. They might stab us in the back in the arena and then we'll have even more trouble pulling off a win," said Luna.

"Well, then!" Umbridge said, back into full-on poison-honey mode. "Let's pick the next tribute, shall we?"

She stood by the Goblet as it sent another piece of charred parchment flew out. Umbridge snatched it up and, with another wide smile, she read the next name.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor," she said.

Hermione's shriek rang through the Great Hall before she stifled it with her hands. She shakily stood up and began the long trek up the aisle between the two tables. Gryffindor looked incredibly somber; they'd now lost two of their own to the arena, while Hufflepuff and Slytherin especially seemed vaguely relieved.

"There you are dear, that's a good girl. Perk up, now, you don't want to make yourself a target for the other Districts?" whispered Umbridge as Hermione stood next to Harry, tears already starting to fall down her face. Before Harry could say anything, Umbridge had already turned back to the Goblet and taken the next name. After a few seconds of staring at it and, yet again, relishing in the turn of events, she called for "Fred Weasley, Gryffindor."

Now the Gryffindors were furious. The unbalanced way almost all of the tributes had come from their house infuriated them, and many were standing up, screaming, swearing, and cursing. This time, the warning shots barely did anything; some Peacekeepers had to move in and start getting physical with the students. Dumbledore, once again, had to step in with firecrackers and some of the other professors had to get up and go stop some students from getting in a fight with the Peacekeepers.

Fred finally extracted himself from the sea of Gryffindors surrounding him. Behind him, George held up a hand, as if reaching after him, too in shock to do anything else. Ron and Ginny also both reached out to touch their brother as he walked up the aisle, but he didn't stop to acknowledge anyone. When he stood next to Hermione, he didn't say a word to them either. As the whispers and mutters began to grow in the Great Hall again, it looked as if anarchy might break out once more.

"This shall be my final announcement," rang out the Voice of the Gods, silencing everyone once more. "To each of our Districts… and to our viewing entities… there is one additional rule change to this year's Hunger Games. If the last 2, 3, or 4 tributes are from the same district, they shall be declared the victor, and the Games will end."

The panic died down. Even Fred and Hermione had snapped out of their reveries and started looking at each other, the smallest traces of smiles on their faces. For the first time Harry could ever remember it, Luna looked legitimately surprised.

"Harry… I… I think… just maybe… we can do this," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah… me too," said Harry. "If we all work together, I bet we can win."

"That's how many Games get won, actually," Luna said. "Most group up together with people they actually get along with and trust, even though at least one usually stabs someone else in the back before it's all over."

"I think we can make this work," said Fred, quietly. "I'll see what ideas I can come up with, yeah?"

"And that concludes the Reaping!" Umbridge chirped. "The Tributes will now be taken to the antechamber; friends and family can briefly call on them before they're taken away to train. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

They were ushered into the antechamber and the door locked behind them. A pitcher of water and several small goblets, plus several comfortable armchairs and a fireplace were all that they were given. Harry paced his room for a few minutes before his first visitors showed up. His roommates were only given a few minutes; they explained that a lot of people wanted to see Harry, but that Umbridge was making people prove their relationship to him before they'd be granted access.

"Par the course for that hag," Harry muttered. "Wonder what they're gonna say about me in the Prophet now…"

"Who cares, Harry?" asked Neville. "You can win this. You didn't earn the title 'Boy Who Lived,' for nothing!"  
"He's right," Seamus added. "I think you can win it. The Daily Prophet can sod off; you've already gotten through the Tri-Wizard Tournament well enough."

"We're going to root for you here," said Dean. "And… well… if for some reason you don't make it back, we're going to pick up where you left off."

"I… thank you," said Harry, dropping the argument. There was no point anymore. "I appreciate that, guys."

After his roommates were ushered out by peacekeepers, a small group of his most fervent admirers and closest classmates came through. Colin Creevy, as per usual, snapped sixteen pictures, while Ernie MacMillan gave him a pep-talk that took up all the Hufflepuff's time and didn't even let Hannah Abbott or Daphne Greengrass get two words in edgewise. Cho Chang visited, but it was over quickly when she burst into tears and fled. The rest of the D.A. members came together, saying that they'd been rotating between everyone. To Harry's surprise, Lee Jordan came in by himself, muttered a few words of good luck, and then left.

Then there was a loud knock and the door opened to reveal almost every single Weasley member, minus Fred and Ron. Mrs. Weasley, already upset, was in a complete state at the sight of Harry, and she practically collapsed on him, begging him to stay safe and to try and keep together with the group as much as possible, no matter what happened. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie shook his hand and wished him the best, while George hugged Harry and quietly begged him to keep Fred safe. Then it was just him and Ginny, as the rest of the others were ushered out by Bill to give them some privacy.

"You're coming back, you know," said Ginny. "I… I almost volunteered for Luna…"

"No," Harry said. "That… that would have been foolish. You can't volunteer, Ginny, you're needed here in District 5."

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" exclaimed Ginny. "And now what have I got? My brother and three of my closest friends are in that arena of death! I mean… I know… I know you guys are good, and you are smart… but… I'm so scared, Harry…"

"Don't be," said Harry, hugging her. "We're all coming back. I promise. This is District 5's year. I… I mean… I didn't earn the title 'The Boy Who Lived' for nothing, right?"

"R-right…" Ginny said, through her tears.

"So… uh…" said Harry, desperate for a topic change. "Where's Percy? Did he stay with Fred or…?"

"H-he… he didn't come," Ginny replied, her voice choked with rage and sorrow. "That… that prat…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" Harry said, hugging her again. She held on tight and acted like she didn't want to let go. But then there was a knock on the door, and she was being pulled away by a large woman in the white uniform. Harry begged her to go, hoping she wouldn't get herself executed for resisting one of the peacekeepers, like what had happened in Bolivia three years prior.

He sat alone for a few minutes after that. He wanted to go find the others, especially Hermione. He was sure that's where Ron was… he just really needed to see his closest friends right there. He was surprised when he looked down and saw that his hands were shaking.

A knock at the door surprised him. And then it opened, and there they stood. Ron and Hermione, both smiling in a grim way. They sat around the fire in silence at first, until Harry finally asked how they'd both been able to get out of their room and into his.

"Believe it or not, Peeves and Moaning Myrtle both helped," said Hermione.

"… what?" asked Harry.

"See, Peeves was already causing some problems with flying in and out of the camera as it tried to get the 'emotional reactions' from people as they left," said Ron. "And meanwhile Moaning Myrtle just kind of faded in through the wall and offered to take Hermione's place by wailing loudly and pathetically. So we just… kinda left during Peeves' distraction. Nobody's noticed yet…"

"Thank them for me, won't you Ron?" asked Hermione, quietly.

"O-of course…" muttered Ron.

More silence, until a knock at the door told them their time together was at an end. Ron hugged both of them, with a final choked whisper of good luck, and then he was gone. A few minutes after that, Umbridge poked her ugly head into the room and, at first looked furious about them being there together, but realized that there were hidden capturing devices all over the campus, put the smile back onto her face and beckoned them out.

They met Fred and Luna, who had finally finished eating, and began to descend the stairs out the front of the castle and into the courtyard, to where their carriage awaited to take them to the Hogwarts Express. From there, they'd be dropped off at an undisclosed location and take a Portkey to the Training Center so they could begin to prepare.

"How'd your visits go, Luna?" asked Hermione, desperate to break the silence that had fallen on them as they marched between two columns of Peacekeepers.

"Oh… Dad was very worried, of course," said Luna. "But everyone from the D.A. had a lot of nice things to say! Like how, one way or another, they had a strange feeling I was going to pull off surviving somehow."

"That… doesn't actually sound so nice when you put it that way," said Hermione.

"I'm sure they meant well by it, but this is all so shocking it's hard to put into words!" Luna exclaimed. "But… still... I'm thankful you all will be there with me," said Luna.

"How are you doing, Fred?" asked Harry.

"I'll live," he replied, shortly. "S-Sorry, Harry, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now…"

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from your twin," Hermione whispered to Harry as they slowed down to let Fred move ahead. "I… I hope we can all make it through this…"

"Me too," said Harry. "But… we need to think less about 'hope' and more about 'how,' and I'll be relying on you a lot in there, Hermione. You can make awesome plans without even trying. So… we all will work together, and we're coming back. All of us."

"Sounds good to me!" Luna said, smiling and raising her hand in the air. "Charge!"

She skipped ahead, hand still in the air, going towards the carriage pulled by the thestrals. Harry and Hermione paused momentarily to turn back and give one last, sad look at Hogwarts. And then they looked at each other, nodded, and turned to head to the carriages with their looks changed into looks of determination. They wanted the other Districts to see that they were ready and united, and they planned on coming back to Hogwarts, no matter what the cost would be.

**Author's Note:**

**This completes the introduction for District 5. Once the remaining introductions are uploaded for the remaining districts, I will finally be able to start writing the story of the actual games, starting with the introductory parade and interviews.**


End file.
